Misfit
by strongwolf4
Summary: Gilbert's early childhood was full of sadness and neglect, but overcoming it all is what made him the great nation he is today.


**Everyone please read! I've been seeing a lot of headcannons about Prussia's early childhood, and how his father hated him, and people would hate him for his eye color, so I decided to make a fanfic out of it. WARNING: SAD SCENES OF CHILD ABUSE AND SADNESS**

_No more snow please…no more snow. The more snow there is, the more I'll be cold when Vati throws me outside to sleep in the toolshed. No more fire please…no more fire…if fire goes away, then the people won't have to chase me anymore because of my eye color. I can be an even better nation then I am now…I can…I can…_

"WAKE UP YOU FOOL!"

Gilbert woke up with a shake and turned over on his back. Terrified, he leapt out of bed, stumbling clumsily to the floor. He rose, looking straight into the fiery rage of his father's eyes. "V-Vati, guten morg…"

"Quiet! Go get us some water from the river. We don't have anymore to drink."

"Can I eat first?"

"Breakfast is SPECIFICALLY why we need this water." He said with a sneer. "Now go!" his father held up a big wooden bucket. Sighing, Gilbert grabbed it and walked slowly out the door. "And hurry up!" his father called. "I want to make coffee!"

He walked towards the river. He knew the real reason why he was sent there. Since the river was covered in ice, when he breaks through it for water, god forbid if he breaks through it the wrong way, he could drown. Or, there could be bears, waiting to kill and eat him. Or worse. Townspeople could be anywhere, waiting to try to burn him again. Or townspeople children, trying to beat him up.

Eventually, he made it to the river and filled the bucket with water. It was heavy, and carrying it hurt his fingers. When he made it back to the house he slammed it down, blowing on his burnt fingers. His father came over and put his hand on his head. "Good job," he rasped, pleased. "Now go to town and get us food."

"What?! I can't! The people will…"

"Go down there for food or so help me!"

"Will I get to eat today?"

"Maybe, if you bring back enough."

_I'll bring back enough then…_he thought running out the door. His father had only given him enough money for food for one person, but he knew he could get something else if he tried. He reached the town, and as he feared, today it was full off people. He put his hood over his head and, slowly, walked into town. No one, thankfully, knew it was him. No one knew, _yet._ He passed by a few houses, hoping the children wouldn't see him. Thankfully, none of them did, and he made it to the merchants center.

The merchants center was full of people buying food and anything they could find. It always smelled good around there. Gilbert passed the bread merchant. The smell of the fresh bread made his stomach growl. It had been two days since he'd eaten, because of his father. He walked up to the bread merchant, trying to look hungry, as if it wasn't obvious already.

"E-Excuse me…how much for two loafs of bread?" he asked, trying to sound weak. The merchant turned around and told him the price. Gilbert realized that they only had enough money for bread, and, on top of that, today, his father hadn't given him enough for both of them. Just like yesterday, and the day before that. _I think this time he's trying to starve me…_

"Fine. I'll take one," he gave the merchant his money and stalked off. The smell of the fresh bread in his hands made his stomach growl louder. He paused for a minute. What if…What if he ripped off a small piece and ate it, but said he fell in the mud, and some of the bread got dirty, so he ripped off the part that got dirty! _I'm so smart!_ He thought with a laugh. He ripped off a really small piece and ate it. It may just taste like bread to any other person, but to him, it tasted like heaven. He hadn't eaten in days, and this was all he was going to get for a while.

He eventually made it home, still relieved no one saw him today. "Did you bring the bread?" Gilbert shuddered when he heard his father's voice. He turned around, his father standing over him in a striking position. "Yeah! Yeah I got it! Here!" he was shaking as he gave him the bread.

"Gilbert, explain something to me. _Why_ is some of the bread ripped?"

Gilbert got ready to tell his lame excuse. "Well, I fell in the mud and some of it got dirty, so I ripped off the part that got dirty…"

"LIAR!"

Gilbert shivered. His father had seen through his lies. "If you fell in the mud, you would be dirty too! Don't lie to me! And to think, I almost thought of sharing this bread with you tonight. And you _dare_ lie to me?! Come here so I can shove this bread up your ass!"

Before he could run, Gilbert was thrown against a wall. He fell to the ground, his head pounding in pain. Shivering, he tried to stand up, but his father continued. "You ate some of it didn't you?!" he scolded.

"No, Vati! I'd never do that!" He lied. His father was red with anger. "You are not wanted. You are not wanted in my home, nor in the town! Now go! Sleep outside! And you could _forget_ about food later and tomorrow!" his father continued.

Before he knew it, Gilbert was flung outside into the cold snow. He got up slowly, shivering. "Fine!" he called to the house. "I'm used to it now anyways!" He gathered himself together and ran into the woods.

_That damn old man! One day, One day he'll regret all this!_

….

Later on, Gilbert found himself walking in the hard, cold streets of the town. It was now nighttime, and he had been hiding in the woods for hours. Out of hunger and thirst, he came out to search for food. Also, out of curiosity. The children were cheering at something, and he was yet to find out what it was. He walked onward, reaching the center of he town. The children were just playing as usual. Nothing special. He decided to watch them, and see what it was like to have friends like that. He ran behind some trash cans, trying not to be noticed. Unfortunately, while running, he knocked over a few glass bottles. _Crap!_

The children turned around to see who was there. They saw no one, but heard heavy breathing, as if someone was out of breath. "Who's there?" a boy called. Gilbert hid himself the best he could, but it wasn't working. Two boys walked up to him, and quickly, he pulled his hood over his head.

"Are you ok, kid?" One of the boys asked. Gilbert, shivering, answered in a quiet voice. "Yep! I'm fine! No need to stay! You can leave!" he prayed that they would accept the answer, but they didn't.

"Take off your hood." 

Hearing the words made Gilbert's heart stop. He couldn't take off his hood for them! "I…I have to go…" he said backing up. The boys were on him like a cat on a mouse. They pulled his hood off and stared into his red eyes. The boys got up, shivering. "M-M-MUTI!" they called. "Muti! It's the boy with the red eyes!" They yelled so loudly half the town heard it. This was Gilbert's cue to run. Within minutes, half the town was trying to get him, chasing him up and down the streets. The smell of torches terrified him. Eventually, he got away from them and made it to the poorer, darker side of town. From the hill he stood on, he could still see the fiery glow of the torches from the mob who was chasing after him. Gilbert sighed and walked into an alleyway, sitting on a box. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it began to rain.

_What's this, a comedy or something?_

The rain wasn't his only problem. He held his stomach, remembering how hungry he was. Across the street, two people came out of an exceptionally large house, setting a table for dinner.

_Don't they know it's raining?_

They set an umbrella over their table so they could eat outside. They put the food down, and went back inside for something else. It smelled good. Gilbert licked his lips, and his stomach growled. Giving in to his hunger, he ran to their table, and stole what he could. He ran back to his little box, and began to much at it furiously. _It's so good!_ He hadn't eaten food like this in a while. He thought it was rain, but he didn't realize why his bread was truly getting wet. His tears. They were of sadness and happiness.

His stomach now full, he began to walk back to the big house, getting ready to steal water. He had almost made it until the woman came out of her house. She stopped and stared at him, shaking. She dropped what she had in her hands and screamed. "The child! The child with the red eyes!" Gilbert ran up the street, trying not to be noticed by anyone else. The woman hadn't followed him, and she stopped screaming._ She must've fainted, or given up._ He thought with a laugh. The rain continued, and he tripped and fell. At that moment, he began to wonder. What would happen if he went back home? The same things as usual. His father would starve him, and hit him for pleasure, telling him he wasn't wanted. If he went to town, people would try to kill him, and children would try to beat him up. _Yet I'm a nation…I may be small right now…but I'm a nation…they should all treat me with respect!_ Then he realized something. _Who cares what they think? If I try hard, I'll become truly stronger then I am now. So strong, that they'll all flee from me. I'm not going back home! I'm going to finally start to make this nation what it is! I'll become stronger, and then people will respect me! _Gilbert stood up. "I'm so awesome!" he shouted to the skies.

Over the centuries, he became the powerful nation known as the teutonic knights, and eventually, Prussia. No one was scared of him anymore, and his father had soon passed away. People respected him, and he had made friends over the years, like Francis and Antonio. He also gained a pet bird he named after himself. He named it Gilbird. His life was now what he wanted.

He looked to the sky, smiling. _I am awesome…._

**Author's note!**

**Again, most of this was gained from headcannons, I don't really know if this happened to Gilbert or not, but anyway, I at least gave it a happy ending! One was needed for him, because he lived a good life anyway! Plus he's awesome and awesome people need awesome endings. Thank you for reading 3**

**Translations:**

**Vati- Father**

**Muti- Mother**

**Guten Morgen- Good morning**

**Tails**


End file.
